Currently, many computer game networks and smart phone networks operate as closed platform networks. As used herein, a closed platform network refers to a network that inhibits external modification of network applications, programs, and other restricted content associated with a specific client device or platform that uses the network. Client devices that operate on such networks are sometimes referred to herein as closed platform devices. By way of contrast, in an open platform network or open platform device such modification is not inhibited.
By way of example, and not by way of limitation, certain computer game networks associated with video game consoles are configured to operate as closed platform networks. In a closed platform computer game network, restricted code and restricted data associated with gaming titles, applications, media and other forms of restricted content associated with the gaming consoles or portable gaming devices that use the network are protected from user or third party modification. In other words, once a restricted application, restricted program, or other piece of restricted content has been loaded (e.g., by disc, by download, etc.) onto a computer game system operating within the closed universe, that data remains in its original form until the operators of the network decide to modify it (e.g., by update patch, etc.). No user of the computer game platform or third party is allowed to access and modify that restricted data except through authorized channels. In such a closed platform network, management of system applications, programs, and data is greatly simplified because data is shielded from unknown/unwanted modification. As such, a closed-platform network may remain aware of the state of each application, program, and piece of data running within its boundaries at all times.
Closed platform gaming networks are also configured to transmit data via download from a network server to a client game system in the form of applications, programs and other pieces of data. Such data may range anywhere from 10 MB per transmission to 2 GB per transmission depending on the application. Larger transmissions can take several hours and sometimes even days to complete.
It is within this context that embodiments of the present invention arise.